fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ri Midoriki
|appearance = Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy|anime = Idol Storm|font = black|idol-item = Alexandrite Charm Bracelet}}Ri Midoriki (緑木り Midoriki Ri, Rhianna Masters in the English dub) is a main character in Idol Storm. Her theme color is magenta, she is a sexy-type idol, her preferred brand is "Peony Superstar" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance Ri has dark brown hair which she wears in a high ponytail which goes down to her shoulders when let down. She also has brown eyes, tanned skin, and pink glasses. Personality Ri is an introverted, shy, sensitive, and quiet girl who does not have anyone she considers true friends due to having trouble with social interactions and expressing her feelings, but is kind, gentle, and caring. Ri tends to stim by straightening her hair, flapping and shaking her arms and hands, and rocking when not doing stimulating activities. She has always dreamed of being an idol. She is easily annoyed by and strongly dislikes loud noises because of how they bad they feel to her and she has hypersensitive hearing. Ri gets meltdowns when angered, upset, or stressed and gets shutdowns when stressed or overwhelmed. She loves to sing and enjoys being an idol since she can express her feelings easily through song. Ri enjoys going to Tsubasa Idol Academy because she feels that the academy is helping with accomplishing her dream, improving her social interactions with other people, and expressing her feelings better, as well as continuing her family's idol legacy. History Ri moved from Kobe to Tokyo at 6 years old. She moved away from her school there since some of the students in her homeroom class treated her badly because they thought she was weird and her homeroom teacher, while nice to her, did basically nothing to help her since she thought that it was kids being kids and treated her in a condescending manner due to her being autistic. Then, in Tokyo, she took lessons in singing, dancing, and playing wind instruments because she was inspired by AKB48 and Morning Musume as well as her wanting to play wind instruments; her favorite wind instrument is the recorder which she has. She then auditioned for many idol agencies and schools, but she didn't make any of them despite her being talented because they either did not want to use an autistic person, they did not have the necessary accommodations, or they did not want to make the necessary accommodations. She and her mother were frustrated, so they decided to go to Tsubasa Idol Academy because they were able and willing to make the necessary accommodations for her, and her mother, maternal grandmother, and one of her maternal aunts attended and graduated from the academy. The academy heard their story and they accepted her due to her singing talent and having family members who are alumni. Auditioning for The Academy Ri attended the 15th Generation auditions for Tsubasa Idol Academy, and was able to score high enough to earn a spot, earning a high placement overall the accepted auditions, because of her being talented. Relationships Yuuka Amano They are good friends. Yume Kawaii They are good friends. Madoka Mino They are good friends. Sakura Chinen Sakura admires Ri from afar. They first meet at the audition. After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Akane Kenjou They are good friends. Noemi Kagamine They are good friends. Hibiki Kurosawa They are roommates at the academy. They first meet at the audition. After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Kira Akarui Ri gets along pretty well with Kira, but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Rebecca Utsukushi Ri and Rebecca first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Alice Skye Ri and Alice first meet at a class. After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Ri and Honoka first meet at a class. After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka thought Ri was weird at first. But after finding out that she's autistic, Honoka tried to control her sarcasm to her. Though as time goes, Ri understood what her sarcasm and sharp words actually mean. Trivia *Her favorite color is pink. *She is the only member of Starclub to be autistic. *Her favorite foods are Kobe beef, rice, hamburgers/cheeseburgers, French fries, most fruits and vegetables, chocolate, most candies, chocolate chip cookies, cakes, and other desserts. *Her least favorite food is eggs. *She has seasonal allergies. **She takes allergy medicine for her seasonal allergies. **She always carries tissues and hand sanitizer with her due to her allergies. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 하라 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Rhianna ** Thailand: ไรลีย์ ** China and Hong Kong: 绿丽丽 ** Saudi Arabia: ري ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Tatiana ** Portugal and Brazil: Renata ** Russia: Рая ** Serbia: Ри Gallery Midoriki_Ri.png Ri.png|Ri in casual clothes Ri school uniform.png|Ri in her school uniform Мой рисунок aa2346d8-ce37-4039-ae86-cf34edde8743.jpg|Ri Midoriki in her Magical Berry Coord Ri Magical Berry Coord.jpg|Ri Midoriki in her Magical Berry Coord 2 Idol Storm Ri.png|Ri Midoriki in her Magical Berry Coord 3 Idol Storm promo.png|Ri and her group Starclub Category:Idol Storm Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Idols with autism Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Sexy Idol